


Take My Umbrella

by lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possession, angelic meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: "Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say Please share my umbrella Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows Under my umbrella." - Bus Stop by The Hollies





	Take My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/gifts).



> Written for raths_kitten for SPN Spring Fling 2017 for the pairing Castiel/Jimmy/Dean and the prompt "sharing an umbrella".

Dean’s disgruntled gaze alternated between the dark grey gathering clouds and his phone as he rushed along the sidewalk toward the bus stop nearest to his high rise apartment building. He cursed whoever the infernal idiot was that had invented the Prius. Sure, the vehicle was ecologically and economically sound until something went wrong with the hybrid engine necessitating for it to be parked at the dealership for the foreseeable future. He’d thought about renting a car but when he’d done the research and found that the bus was cheaper and would take just as long he’d opted for a bus pass. He was regretting that decision now as he prayed the bus would arrive before the sky decided to open up on him. He reached the bus stop bench and let out a heavy sigh, doubling over at first as he struggled to catch his breath. He gulped in air and gradually stood up, searching the busy street for any sign of the bus.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered under his breath, dropping down on the bench.

He checked his phone, verifying the time then popping up the copy of the bus schedule he’d downloaded. He exhaled an exasperated huff as he did the math, realizing that he’d hurried for nothing since the bus appeared to be behind schedule. He leaned back against the bench, looking up at the sky then back down at the pavement between his feet. He was so busy cursing the foreboding weather and his own frugal nature that he didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone until he caught sight of the hem of a tan trench coat and a pair of black dress shoes. He didn’t know why totally, but just like when he’d encountered the man in the trench coat before, he straightened up, allowing his gaze to rise and meet the other man’s azure blue one. 

“Good morning.”

Dean nodded in response to the other man’s greeting then looked away, not wanting to focus on the warmth that curled through his veins. He knew it was beyond irrational considering he’d only been encountering the man in the trench coat for the past week or so since he’d started taking the bus to work but there was something about those sapphire eyes and that warm, smooth voice that made the hair on the nape of Dean’s neck stand up. The echo of what he’d said to the young tech support employee in the elevator came to mind but as far as he knew the man in the trench coat worked nowhere near Sandover Bridge & Iron. He kept his gaze focused on his hands until felt the first drops of rain on his head and the back of his neck, drawing his eyes upward.

“Fuck,” grumbled Dean as the rain picked up.

The sound of a soft whoosh beside him drew his eyes from the sky back to the man sharing the bench with him who had popped open a large black umbrella that looked like something you’d see at a funeral. He grimaced as he squinted through the increasing raindrops, searching for some sign that his bus was on its way. He was starting to think he was going to wind up walking into the office looking like a drowned rat until he felt the rain suddenly stop.

“Forget your umbrella?”

Dean pulled his gaze from the asphalt road and realized that the storm hadn’t abated but instead the trench coated man had moved to share his huge umbrella.

“Uh, yeah, I...um...didn’t expect the bus to run late,” he explained with a small shrug.

“Just another thing to blame on the rain,” chuckled the man. “I’m Jimmy, by the way, Jimmy Novak.”

“Dean Smith.”

It was a bit awkward but somehow they both managed to maneuver between the handle of the umbrella to shake hands. Dean let go of Jimmy’s hand reluctantly, wishing he felt confident enough to use that grip he’d had to pull the slightly shorter man in for a kiss despite the fact that he barely knew him. He tried to act casual as his lower lip slipped from where he’d tugged it between his teeth and dragged his gaze away from meeting Jimmy’s, turning to check up and down the street for the bus that would carry him away from this somewhat unsettling moment. The sound of a diesel engine rumbling their way lifted Dean’s hopes but the scrolling announcement on the display above the windshield soon dashed them to bits.

“Well, Mr. Smith, looks like I’ll be going first today,” remarked Jimmy with a slight smile.

Dean’s lips parted to speak and he glanced up, suddenly dreading Jimmy’s departure considering his umbrella was the only thing keeping him from turning into a sodden mess. Jimmy’s hands were surprisingly warm as they grasped Dean’s and Dean stared at Jimmy unsure what to say as the handle of the umbrella was pressed into his hand.

“Here,” murmured Jimmy, “You’ll need this more than I will.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Smith, you can return it when the sun comes back,” he chuckled.

Dean stared at the way Jimmy’s hands lingered on his own, pressing the warm wood handle against his skin and gazing at him like he knew more than he was letting on. He swallowed hard and for a moment he considered being impulsive and closing the short distance between his lips and Jimmy’s chapped ones but in the time it took to think, Jimmy was pulling away and moving to climb on the bus.

“Wait!” he called out even though he knew it was too late.

He stared through the drops falling from the edge of the umbrella at the retreating taillights of Jimmy’s bus and nearly missed his own pulling up just a few minutes later. He struggled at first but eventually managed to pull the large umbrella closed so that he could climb on the bus that was waiting for him. He fondled the wooden handle and allowed his mind to wander to what it would have been like to steal that kiss he’d been considering and if he would have another shot when returning Jimmy’s umbrella to him. He was so lost in thought that he nearly missed his stop and he could feel the bus driver scowling at his backside as he got off and unfurled the umbrella again to shelter him long enough to get inside the office. He was thankful for having the elevator all to himself but that feeling evaporated when he found Mr. Adler waiting for him when he arrived at his office.

“Ah, Dean, there you are,” said Mr. Adler.

His boss’s jovial smile left Dean feeling uneasy until he saw the man standing just slightly behind Mr. Adler. His brow creased as he studied the man who looked just like the man he’d just watched climb onto the bus, noting the firm set of his shoulders and the distant look in his blue eyes that was nothing like the warmth he’d gotten from Jimmy’s. He flinched back as Mr. Adler snapped his fingers right in front of his face and realized he’d completely missed what his boss had been saying.

“Uh, I’m sorry Mr. Adler…”

“As well you should be, Smith, you’re well over a half hour late,” huffed Mr. Adler, “And obviously you forgot about our meeting the other day.”

“Meeting?”

“About your workload and getting you an assistant.”

“Sir, I really don’t think I need an assistant,” responded Dean, “And if this is about me running late, I’m sorry, my car is in the shop.”

“Dean, this isn’t a debate.”

“But sir…”

“No buts,” retorted Mr. Adler, “This is Castiel, I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted and for you to take the rest of today to get him up to speed.”

Dean bit at the inside of his cheek and resisted the urge to punch the wall as he watched Mr. Adler walk away and leave him alone with the man who looked so much like the one whose umbrella was in his hands. He forced down the aggravation and resentment he was feeling toward his boss and turned his attention to the man that Mr. Adler had called Castiel.

“So, Castiel, is that your real name?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” responded Castiel, his head tilting to the side and his blue eyes narrowing.

Dean swallowed hard, unsure what to make of Castiel as he glanced away from the man’s piercing gaze and focused instead on the solid wooden umbrella handle in his hands.

“So then...this...this isn’t yours?” he inquired, reluctantly offering Castiel the umbrella.

“No,” said Castiel, “Is there something wrong, Dean?”

“No...I guess not, it’s just…”

Dean sighed heavily and turned away from Castiel, feeling like his world was getting more twisted around by the moment. He pushed into his office and moved to prop the umbrella reluctantly in the corner before crossing to take a seat at his large desk. He didn’t realize that Castiel had followed him into the office until he heard the sound of the door clicking shut.

“Dean…”

“Look, I appreciate all of...this,” explained Dean, gesturing at Castiel, “But I’m just...I don’t understand how you’re here when I saw a man that looked exactly like you get on a bus twenty minutes ago.”

If he’d thought that Castiel’s posture was taut before, it was nothing compared to the way his whole frame went rigid at Dean’s words. He stared into the icy blueness, searching for some hint of the man from the bus stop only to see a stranger with the same features.

“That’s not possible,” stated Castiel.

“Why not?”

He was greeted with stony silence and more staring from this intimidating doppelganger at first then pushed back from his desk as Castiel suddenly came around the side and before Dean could move, pinned him in his chair. His lips parted to do something, to speak, to yell but instead the only sound that left him was a strangled moan as Castiel’s lips sealed against his own. Flashes of black feathers and stark blue eyes sparked to life against the movie reel in the back of his mind as Castiel kissed him. He found himself kissing back, reaching out for the trench coated man in front of him only to suddenly be shoved away.

“C-Cas?” he breathed tentatively.

“Don’t...don’t do this...don’t let them…”

Dean’s eyes opened and for a brief moment he recognized the man in front of him as the one who’d been at his bus stop every day.

“Jimmy?”

“I have no choice, Jimmy.”

Dean stared at the man in front of him in confusion as the voice that came from those lips that had just been kissing him shifted in tone from this low gravel roughed rumble to something far more normal and familiar from his ordeal of the past week. The sadness that crossed Jimmy’s face was almost palpable before that small hint of emotion vanished behind the neutral mask of Castiel once again.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” murmured Castiel, “One day, you will know and you will understand but for now…”

“But...how?”

“Shhhhhh…”

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips to his once again triggering the confusing roller coaster of images and sounds through his mind before everything went dark. He wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally returned to consciousness, all he knew was that his phone was ringing and it was dark outside with lightning crackling across the sky. He answered the phone and was grateful to learn that the dealership was sending over a shuttle to pick him up so that he could claim his car. As he hung up the phone, he couldn’t help feeling like there was something off, that something was missing but as he gathered his things and headed out of his empty office to meet the shuttle that was coming to fetch him, he just shook it away. As he stood in the rain, sheltered by his black umbrella, he caught a brief glimpse of a dark figure in a trench coat that cast a large shadow against the building before turning away and ducking into the minivan. He held tight to the wooden handle of the umbrella as he settled into his seat and glanced back in the direction of the dark figure only for there to be no one there. He licked at his lips and shook his head as he relaxed into the warm, dry comfort and allowed the minivan to carry him away to the dealership to fetch his Prius so that he wouldn’t have to take the bus anymore.

***

Castiel watched from a distance and felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as Dean pulled away, still clinging to that umbrella he’d given him. He would have to be more careful, Zachariah was onto him and his vessel was growing more and more attached to his charge which made his situation even more precarious. He brushed his fingers against his lips, the memory of kissing Dean haunting him almost as much as the fact that unless someone tampered with Dean’s mind further, he would never know what had transpired.

_’But you’ll know…’_

“Yes, I will know and that is my burden to bear for eternity, my punishment for allowing human emotion to corrupt my judgment.”

_’Eternity, huh?’_ mused Jimmy.

Castiel could feel Jimmy shaking his head and his brow creased, struggling to understand his vessel’s line of thought.

_’He’s right you know.’_

“How so?”

_’You angels really are dicks and one of these days it is going to bite you in the ass.’_

Castiel hung his head and sighed heavily as he let Jimmy’s words roll through him, knowing that his vessel would likely be proven right before the last seal broke. He raised his head and stared off into the rain, lifting his black feathers like an umbrella to shield him as he watched the tail lights fade away before fluttering away to avoid Zachariah catching him again.


End file.
